


Basking in the afterglow

by finger_stripes_and_orange_lights



Series: Chaos in my head (murder in my bed) series [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing Comics
Genre: Anal Sex, First Robin, High Stamina, Kinda, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, anal fucking, deathsrtoke is considerate?, neighbor complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finger_stripes_and_orange_lights/pseuds/finger_stripes_and_orange_lights
Summary: Just a series I'm working on, some of them will be short, some will be longer. I'm just trying to get back into writing fanfiction. This is all just Dick and Slade either fucking, arguing, being violent, or trying to figure out their feelings for each other. Anyway...
Relationships: Nightwing/Deathstroke, Robin/Deathstroke, Slade Wislon/Dick Grayson
Series: Chaos in my head (murder in my bed) series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Basking in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short break on the other fic for a minute. This is just short and kind of sweet if you squint. Have fun reading my trash... Bye

Dick didn't know what the hell this feeling was. What he did know was that he liked it. Well, other than feeling guilty about literally sleeping with the enemy... But that was a mental discussion for another day. Right now, all he wanted was to bask in the safety and comfort that being tucked up against Slade's chest gave him. He looked up at Slade to see the easy, almost relaxed expression on his face and felt a tingle go up his spine. "What's that expression for, boy?"

Dick jumped a little at the sudden sound of Slade's voice and realized he was smiling. "Hm? Oh, nothing... Just basking in the after shocks of the amazing sex we just had." He heard a huff of amusement from above him and felt another tingle run up his spine. "Amazing, huh? Tell me kid, was it better than any of the other sex you've had?" Even though he knew Slade couldn't see it, Dick rolled his eyes, he couldn't resist. "Ugh, like you needed an ego boost." He heard a low chuckle and smiled in return. Suddenly, he was being flipped over and felt Slade's strong body pinning him down. So close, their noses were almost touching, he could smell Slade's aftershave and the distinct smell of metal and gunpowder. It was a nice smell, Dick decided.

"I asked you a question, pretty bird." Dick only half suppressed the shiver he felt at the nick name. And if Slade's smirk was anything to go on, Slade saw it anyways. Slade always did have a way of reading him like no one else. "I expect an answer" Instead of responding, Dick decided to kiss him and playfully nip at his lip. Slade huffed in response and returned the kiss. Dick felt his cock harden at the feel of Slade's strong, muscled body caging him in. He let out a breathy moan when Slade started trailing kisses and bites down his neck. Dick ran his hands through Slade's crisp, white hair, trying to get a better grip in it. He felt Slade's smirk against his neck when he rubbed against Slade's well Muscled thigh, trying to get some much needed friction.

When Slade's hand slid up to pinch at Dick's nipple, Dick bucked his hips up at Slade's thigh. "Slaaaaade, stop teasing." He heard a deep rumble come from Slade's chest and tried to arch up into it. He felt Slade's giant hard on pressing against his lower belly, and the only thought going through his head was that he wanted. God, he wanted. "You think your still stretched out enough to go for another round, kid?" All Dick could say in response was a chocked out mumble of "please?" With that, Slade promptly slipped back in his tight hole.

Dick keened at the painful stretch that had become so familiar to him. Slade waited for him to adjust before pulling almost all the way out, and swiftly slammed himself back in with as much force as possible it seemed. Dick moaned loudly and let out a quick "fuck". It felt as if all the air had been forced out of his lungs, every thrust that followed had the same effect. And with that, Slade began to jackhammer into him, letting out little more than a few grunts and hisses. See, this was the part that Dick really disliked about their sex. The way that Slade always seemed to be so put together while Dick was falling apart. It was good sometimes, it made Dick feel secure. But Dick always enjoyed seeing his bed partners in pleasure.

He knew Slade had to get some amount of pleasure from their nightly activities, otherwise he wouldn't still be coming back. Or maybe it was Dick that kept coming back, maybe Slade was just using him. Or toying with him for his own amusement. Which would really suck, seeing as Dick had-and he'd never admit this out loud, hated to even admit it in his own damn mind-grown attached to Slade. And he wouldn't take it so far as to say that he loved Slade, that would be a stupid thing to do, even in his own mind, but he definitely felt something for the older man. By the time Dick had finished for the third time, Slade had only came once.

The man had the stamina of a god thanks to the super soldier serum. Dick dug his finger nails into slades back, trying to get a good hold on something, and he hoped it was leaving marks even though he knew that Slade's healing factor would heal it almost immediately. He could here Slade murmuring "mine" into his neck, and felt a rush of adrenalin, and he chose to believe it was because he didn't belong to anyone-especially not Slade-but he couldn't ignore the fresh wave of arousal. He could hear the bedpost banging against the wall, and damn were his neighbors gonna be pissed. Well, they could go ahead and make yet another noise complaint. Fuck them, they were just jealous they couldn't have this good of sex.

Now this, this was probably his favorite part. With Slade pounding him into the mattress, and Dick moaning his name like he was dying, hearing the small sounds Slade let escape from his lips.

It was enough to push him over the edge a fourth time, Slade following shortly after. They both collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out by the countless rounds they had enjoyed. Dick more winded than Slade, but that was to be expected, seeing as Slade could probably still go for the rest of the night if he wanted to. Dick waits a moment before attempting to move closer, not sure if he would be rejected. Eventually, Dick scoots closer to Slade, positioning his body to be tucked into Slade's side. He's tense, still afraid of rejection, when Slade wraps his arm snugly and possessively around his waist. There's a small smile on Dicks lips when he tucks his head under Slade's chin and closes his eyes. And his last thought as he fell asleep in the mercenary's arms was 'Yeah, he could get used to this feeling-whatever it is'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading my trash, criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
